


Country Flowers

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Hoynes's wife muses.





	Country Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to the wonderful Mr. Sorkin. Archive: Anywhere. Just keep my name attached.

~*~*~*

I just want to shop like a normal person. I want to be able to walk into a store either alone or with my family without having bodygaurds around, making sure everything is secure.

C'mon, people barely know who I am. The only time they see me is when John has a function to go to and I decide to come along. That's when the pictures are taken and you see me, a little speck on my husband's arm, waving to the crowd.

The american public is concerned with the First Family and what's happening in their private life. And, to be blunt, that's a helluva weight lifted off my shoulders.

It was John's idea to run. I wanted nothing to do with it and still don't. Never really got to like the fact that my life would be disected for the american public. My past would be questioned just because they didn't like something that happened.

Glancing around me at the large crowds that had formed since I had last entered the store a half-an-hour ago, I sighed and then grinned at the stoic looking Secret Service Agent trying not to look bored. He caught my eye and kept his gaze there for a moment before turning away.

I try to be nice with them, smile and talk, but then I remember that's not what they're there for. They can't talk and smile. They have to be serious and look around.

I brought my gaze down to the table in front of me and smiled. The shirt would look good on John. And maybe the suit. Yes, that's what I'll take.

The door to the car opens for me and I'm ushered into the backseat without a word. I want the music on and tell them that. I sit back and close my eyes when I decide that home isn't really where I want to be right now.

Tapping the driver's shoulder, I tell him to drive to the country. Get away from the city for the afternoon and shop up there. He tries to protest, but then I glare and he shuts up. Works everytime.

It's a lazy day and I toy with a loose string on my shirt. The sun's high in the sky and I'm sure the air conditioning is on high. When I tell them to stop, they do so in a slow fashion. One gets out and opens the door for me. Well, tries to. I already opened it and had gotten out at the same time he had.

I tell them that I want to go and walk around a little. The younger one, a tall, auburn haired man, started to walk at a short distance behind me. I stopped and clenched my fists before telling him that he could stay right where he was. And that if anything happened, I'd scream.

Picking up my skirt, I wince at the shoes I'm wearing. Sandals aren't the best to wear when you're trekking through tall grass. There's a beaten trail off to the side and I walk on that for a while. Seeing green, purple, white and blues around me, I smile and turn around to head for the car.

By the time we got back to the house, John was home and the sun had been set for awhile. Colin looked up when I entered the room and gave me an odd look before kissing my cheek and walking into the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

I kissed my husband's lips for a long time, which made him give me a shocked look when I stopped. He brushed some hair away from my face and told me that he loved me.

~*~*~

Did you like?

Dani Beth

The End 

  


End file.
